


Late Nights and Sorries

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sort Of, but fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Kara comes home from Mars to a very irritated Lena Luthor.





	Late Nights and Sorries

**Author's Note:**

> Those fuckers didn’t give us any Lena last night so I wrote her in myself. Hope you enjoy?

It’s two in the morning when Lena hears the sound of the balcony door opening. Or it could be later. Or earlier. Actually, Lena’s not sure what time it is. All she knows is that it’s past midnight, it’s dark as hell, and a certain superhero in blue is about to get it.

“Kara Zor-El, do you have any idea what time it is?” Lena tries not to think about how much like Eliza she must sound as she sits up and turns on the lamp on her nightstand.

Kara pauses, eyes wide and halfway out of her suit. “I didn’t think you’d be awake.” Her shoulders hang forward in guilt at she pulls the suit the rest of the way off.

Lena tries not to notice the way the moonlight glances over Kara’s body, creating a series of delicious lines and shadows. She tries, but she fails. “Of course I’m awake.” She says, tearing her eyes away from the muscles flexing in Kara’s stomach as she undresses. “I found out from your sister a few hours ago that my girlfriend was on another plant.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you.” Kara slides into bed next to Lena. “It all happened so fast. J’onn needed to go and I couldn’t let him go to Mars by himself.”

“Mars.” Lena says with a blank face. “That cannot have been a short trip. In all that time you never thought to let me know that you were leaving Earth?”

Kara shrinks down because honestly? She didn’t. She didn’t think to tell Lena. All she could think about was J’onn and Krypton and M’gann and genocide and seeing the worry in Lena’s eyes now Kara feels absolutely horrid.

“Kara, what if something had happened to you?” Lena asks, her voice shaky with fear and vulnerability.

“I have the same powers on Mars. I was-”

Lena puts a hand up to cut off Kara’s explanation. “You’re not hearing me. Kara, if something had happened to you on Mars, how would we have gotten to you?” She lays her hand gently on Kara’s cheek. “Here when you go off to save the day you’re a flight away at most. If you need help, me, Alex, Winn, we’re there. But on Mars? L Corp has yet to perfect interplanetary travel so I would have been stuck here, without you, hoping that the DEO would be able to bring you home.”

Kara gets it now. Lena’s not angry. She’s scared. And she has every right to be. If the situations were reversed, if Lena was suddenly gone, out of Kara’s reach without her knowing… it would kill her. She’d be terrified.

“Lena…” Kara turns into the hand on her cheek to kiss Lena’s palm. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have told you.”

Lena suddenly realizes that her bottom lip is quivering. “Damn right, you should have.”

Kara scoots closer and wraps her arms around Lena, smiling when she feels the brunette relax into her. “I promise to never leave the planet again without telling you.” She nuzzles her face against Lena’s neck to punctuate her vow.

“Not all of us can be superheroes, you know.” Lena sighs at the feeling of Kara’s lips on her neck. “Some of us are quite unfortunately Earthbound.”

Kara pulls back to smile at Lena. “I’ll take you somewhere. Somewhere not Earth.”

“You’re going to take me to another planet?” Lena laughs. “You’re going to take a Luthor to an alien planet?”

“No, I’m going to show my girlfriend the wonders of the galaxy.” Kara says with a grin. “Think of it as an I’m Sorry And I Love You More Than Anything date.”

This time Lena is the one to lean in for a kiss because she might have been angry, she might have been worried out of her mind despite Alex’s assurances, but Kara’s eyes are sparkling and she’s grinning at Lena with a smile that reminds her a little of the Cheshire Cat mixed with Christmas morning glee. “I suppose I could be convinced.”

Kara does a small fist pump, making Lena laugh.

“But for now let’s go to bed.” Lena shuffles down into the sheets, pulling Kara down with her. “And you are definitely making me coffee in the morning.”

Kara smiles and pulls Lena closer. “Gladly.”

 


End file.
